Didn't see that coming
by enilorac-kelly
Summary: caroline my OC  moves to lima heights lets see what she ends up getting into. may have brittana, faberry, or any mix of both. I don't know if caroline will get a love intrest yet suggestions please.


**AN:** hey guys this is my first fanfiction so if you have any helpful advice don't hesitate to comment. :)

* * *

><p>'So this is lima heights…..not as much of a shit hole as people say it is. At least the rent is low and lima is only 20 min away from Columbus so I can live off campus.' Caroline parked her ford f F-150 in her garage and got out closing the garage on her way into the house. Begrudgingly she began to unpack her truck and began the rigorous (if not boring) process of making her house a home. *3 hours later* 'ugh fuck this shit I'm gonna go to bed.' Caroline haphazardly threw a sheet and comforter on the mattress in the middle of what is supposed to be her bedroom. Pulling her boots and jeans off undoing her bra and dragging it from under her t-shirt she tossed it across the room; her last thoughts before her head hit the pillow was 'I hope subbing at William McKinley will be easy.'<p>

5 AM

.-SLAP!

'ugh' Caroline's brown shoulder length hair was tousled like a lions mane as she lifted her head up, her green eyes squinting at the LED display grumbling at the ungodly and hour rolling out of bed she hopped into the shower. Stumbling out of the shower and drying off 30 minutes later she went into the kitchen to start the gift from god called that is coffee. Just as Caroline sat down to enjoy her first cup there was a knock at the door. 'Wonder who that could be.' She got up walking slowly to the door. Slipping the chain and turning the deadbolt she opened the door to a young Latina girl. "You just moved in here right?" the girl asked gruffly. Still not fully awake all Caroline could manage was a nod. "Well papi told me I needed to introduce myself and give you the lay of the land. I'm Santana Lopez and my dad OWNS Lima heights. understand? What goes down in the heights stays in the heights got it chica?" Santana leaned close to Caroline, who was now fully awake. "or you will have to deal with me and you wouldn't want that. Trust me." "… I get the jist of things. Don't worry about me. What does your dad say to me starting a little business out of my garage?" "depends on what your product is and who your selling it to. I have to get to practice I will come by later and give you the run down." With that the young woman turned on her heel and jogged to her car getting in and speeding away. 'meh guess it time to get ready for school.'

Caroline sat at the desk in the empty classroom waiting for the bell to ring. All she wanted to do is get this week over and start school. BRIIIIINNNNGGGG. BBRIIINNNNGGGG. BRIIINNNGGGGGG. After about a minute kids began to file into the classroom sitting in what she assumed were their regular seats. As she got up to write her name on the board she saw the Latina girl along with 2 other girls. One of the blondes was taller than the other 2 with long blonde hair held in a high ponytail she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a purple top that said unicorns rawr, a pair of dark brown ankle boots, and a purple beanie. She had a smile on her face and her blue eyes were shining with something she couldn't really decipher. The other girl was also blonde with hazel green eyes. Her hair was short and slightly wavy. She was slightly shorter than Santana and was wearing a blue soft summer dress with a white sweater and white mary janes she also had a look in her eyes she could not decipher. After she wrote her information on the board she turned to see the class looking at her with deciding eyes, deciding what she could not decide.

"Well class my name is Caroline Kelly but yall can just call me Caroline cause I'm not that much older than yall." She could hear snickers in the back of the room coming from some football players in the back of the room. "'Scuse me but do yall have something yall wanna say to my face?" the three football players looked at each other and then at her "yea we do I wanna know what the hell figgins is doing hiring some country hick from the south to be a substitute. Everyone knows all you guys from Alabama, Louisiana, and Mississippi are inbred and stupid." You could hear a pin drop in the room. "oh you think you smart don't cha? First of all get it right I'm from Georgia not anywhere else you dumbass jock another thing if this is all the north has to offer I'm glad I'm only subbing for a week and not actually teaching you fat tub of lard. I already looked your team up the only two player's worth anything on yall's team is Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. So don't tell me who is stupid especially since I'm going to be in college why you are pumping gas at flash foods." The jocks didn't say anything else for the rest of the period. By lunch time Caroline was extremely bored wanting nothing more that to take a nap instead she decided to eat and prepare for the next class.

By the end of the day Caroline was more than ready to get out of that godforsaken school. Caroline gathered her things slipping her messenger bag over her head letting it settle on her sholder. She flicked the lights off as she left the classroom locking it behind her. She was half way to her truck when someone called her name "_ay profesora _ wait up." Santana came running up behind her. "hey do you need somthin?" caroline asked Santana, wondering what she wanted. "yea I talked to my _papi_ earlier and he said he was giving me your part of the neighborhood, oh your taking me home by the way so…." Caroline was wondering for a minute"…ok get in." "any way as I said papi is


End file.
